terrordromefandomcom-20200213-history
Pinhead
Pinhead is a fictional character from the Hellraiser series, mostly serving as the main antagonist. Pinhead is the leader of the Cenobites, formerly human creatures from an extradimensional realm who travel to Earth through the Lament Configuration and harvest human souls. Depicted as intelligent and articulate, the character was deliberately presented as a departure from the mute or wise-cracking 1980s horror movie villains who preceded him, being based more on Count Dracula. He appears as a playable character in Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen. Biography Pinhead was originally the English-born Elliot Spencer, who was a captain in the military and participant in World War I. During the war, Elliot would witness and experience many atrocities, which would cause him to lose faith in humanity and God.1 Traveling to India after the war in 1921,1 Elliot purchased the Lament Configuration, a puzzle box and gateway to Hell created in the 18th century by a Frenchman named Phillip Lemarchand. Solving the box, Elliot had his flesh pierced by hooked chains that shot out of it and was dragged to Hell. In a chamber in the Labyrinth Hell, Elliot had a grid-like pattern carved into his head with nails subsequently being driven into intersections of the grid. At first pained by these mutilations, Elliot grows to relish in them. Losing the memories of his past life, Elliot was transformed into a Cenobite, one of a group of beings which serve the Hell god, Leviathan.2 Several decades after his transformation, Pinhead and his Cenobite colleagues - Chatterer, Cut-Throat and Butterball - are summoned by the hedonistic Frank Cotton, a man who had bought the Lament Configuration believing he had experienced all the world had to offer. Shortly after being summoned, Pinhead tears Frank apart with his hooked chains. With Frank now in Hell, Pinhead uses the Lament Configuration to close the gateway made to Earth. Pinhead is brought back to Earth sometime after taking Frank by the man's niece Kirsty Cotton, who had stumbled upon the puzzle box and solved it. Stating his purpose and intent to take her to Hell, Pinhead is intrigued when Kirsty mentions Frank had escaped him and decides to give the young woman a chance to prove her claims, accepting her deal to take Frank to Hell in her place. Following Kirsty to her parent's house, Pinhead and his fellow Cenobites tear Frank, who had taken the skin of his brother, Larry, apart when he reveals his identity to them. With Frank back in Hell, Pinhead goes back on his deal and sets his sights on Kirsty, but is forcibly sent back to Hell with his minions when Kirsty uses the Lament Configuration against them. Pinhead sacrifices himself to allow Kirsty and Tiffany to escape the Channard Cenobite. Hours after his encounter with Kirsty, Pinhead and his Cenobite troops are brought to Earth when a young girl named Tiffany is manipulated by her doctor Phillip Channard into solving the Lament Configuration. As his minions eagerly prepare to take Tiffany, Pinhead senses the girl did not knowingly solve the puzzle and stops his comrades before returning to Hell with them. While in Hell, Pinhead appear before Tiffany and Kirsty, who had followed them into Hell several times, taunting the two and changing the Lament Configuration into a diamond form, a miniature replica of Leviathan. Pinhead later appears before Kirsty and Tiffany while the two are fleeing from Doctor Channard, who had been changed into a Cenobite. As he prepares to kill them, Pinhead is shown a picture of his mortal form Kirsty had found among Channard's possessions. Remembering that he was once human, Pinhead turns against Hell and attacks the Channard Cenobite when he appears to kill Kirsty and Tiffany. When the Channard Cenobite effortlessly shrugs off his hooked chains and kills his allies, Pinhead is forcibly regressed back to his human form. Despite his loss of power, Pinhead stands his ground against the Channard Cenobite and distracts him long enough for Tiffany and Kirsty to escape. While the girls flee, Pinhead has his throat slit by one of the Channard Cenobite's bladed tentacles. Pinhead's death results in him being separated into two halves, one good and the other evil and unbound by the laws of Hell. While his good half, embodied by Elliot Spencer, is placed in a realm of dreams, Pinhead's evil half is trapped within the Pillar of Souls, which rises from a bloody mattress in the Channard Institute, where Pinhead attacks and kills a bewildered moving man. Gameplay Pinhead is an extremely powerful being, and as such, has several supernatural abilities. His preferred method of attack is by summoning hooks and chains to mutilate his opponent, often. These chains are subject to his total mental control and he may direct them at will. His magic is also used for creating objects out of thin air, teleporting, creating explosions at distances and deceiving opponents with illusions. He is capable of creating other cenobites from both living and dead victims. Move List Basic Attacks *Punch - P *Kick - K *Weak Weapon - WW *Strong Weapon - SW *Dodge - P+K *Taunt - T Special Moves *Counter Attack - ↓, ↙, SW *Forward Chains - →, WW *Upward Chains - ↓, →, WW *Downward Chains - ↓, ←, WW *Teleport - ↓, →, SW *Telekinetic Grab - ↓, ↘, P Helper *Ground Chains - ←, WW Grab Attacks *Grab - →, P *Grab and Box - WW (Press WW up to 3 times for maximum damage) *Grab and Chain - SW Combo *Combo String - WW, WW, SW Taunt *Forward Chains, Upward Chains, and Downward Chains are replaced with lightning. Unleashed Moves *Unleashed 1: Chain Fury - →, ↓, →, WW *Unleashed 2: Cenobite Assist - ←, ↓, ←, SW Slasher *Slasher - →, ↓, →, Taunt (Full Meter. Low Enemy's Health. Winning Round) Story Opening The Lead Cenobite Pinhead was brought back to Earth once again. But this time something was wrong. Impossible to know who summoned him. Maybe the summoner... ...Didn't come from this world? He would have figured out anyway. Ending After fighting against a double of himself, he came back to Hell. It was unexpected. He wondered who had tried to trap him. It made no sense, Cenobites had power over everyone. He was defeated by so many opponents, yet still no answers. A piece of the puzzle was missing. Perhaps Leviathan could help him solve this question. His god revealed to him the truth, some magic was behind that. The Warlock, Satan's son, helped all of them in the shadows. Satan tried to weaken Leviathan's servants... A war between two gods! Leviathan sent Pinhead back. "Time to take care of this Warlock." Story Mode Opponents Fought in Order *Ghostface *Leatherface *Undead Jason Voorhees *Matt Cordell *Chucky *Michael Myers *Classic Jason Voorhees *Herbert West *Zombies *Ash *Pumpkinhead *Tall Man *Freddy Krueger *Candyman *Pinhead Connections to Other Characters *Chucky - in Bride of Chucky, Chucky says "Why does he look so familiar" after he threw nails at the officer's face. *Pumkinhead - - Doug Bradley play in ''Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes ''and Lance henriksen play in HellraiserVIII: Hellworld. Trivia * Pinhead was introduced in version 2.9 * Pinhead's trophy animation is actually a old win pose animation (it was shown in one of Pinhead's gameplay video before releasing version 2.9). It was reused for his Trophy. * Pinhead's taunt animation is very long and it's very punishable. But if he finishes the animation, his lightnings (they replace chains) can easily defeat his opponent. * Pinhead's cenobite Spike is a deleted character from Hellraiser: Deader and female twin cenobites do not come from any Hellraiser movie. * Unleashed move Cenobite Assist is the longest working special move in the game. Gallery Pinhead.png|Pinhead at the select screen Pinhead Stance.png|Pinhead as he appears in the game Pinhead Portrait.jpg|Pinhead's Game Art Pinhead Intro 1.png Pinhead Intro 2.png Pinhead Outro 1.png Pinhead Outro 2.png Pinhead Outro 3.png Pinhead Outro 4.png Pinhead Outro 5.png Videos Pinhead - Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Voice Collection Terrordrome Pinhead Combos Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Chapter 14 Pinhead Category:Characters Category:Pinhead Category:Hellraiser